The League of Shadows
by hermoine snape
Summary: The 'Golden Trio' are in their seventh year at Hogwarts and anicent order will come to light. The Shadows will bring forth the truth of Voldemort and the prophecy. What is the truth? Read and find out. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY.


**The League of Shadows **

**Summary **

**Rating **

**Pairings **

**Authors Note I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. **

Tom Riddle was walking down a dirt road with his one year old little girl in his arms. She had brown curly hair with honey-brown eyes. Tom saw smoke in the distance and ran to the direction of his house. When he arrived he found his wife Seana motionless on the grown. Tom slowly walked up to his wife's motionless body and kneeled down beside her. He checked for a pulse but found none.

"Seana I should have seen the danger coming. I knew I should have had called one of the Shadows to guard you. It's my fault. "Tom said as the tears fell.

He stood up and took out his wand. Tom sent the calling mark of the League of Shadows. The symbol was the half moon and star and soon the head members arrived. Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape James Potter, Luicus Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Miss Figg, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Arthur Weasely, and Mr. Ollivander.

"Tom what has happened?" Minerva asked.

"The Light has attacked. We must place my daughter in hiding. Minerva you will be my secret keeper? I want to you to keep an eye on my daughter."

Minerva nodded.

"Where will we hide her?" James asked.

"The muggle world will be the safest. She will return when the time is right. James, Remus, Minerva take her keep her safe. I am afraid the war has begun."

She nodded and the apparted.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seventeen years later

Hermione Harry and Ron sat in the Great Hall for the welcome back fest. Albus stood up and the hall got quiet.

"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts. I would like to welcome back Professor R.J. Lupin he has kindly accepted the post of the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck Professor. Now I would like to remind you that these are dark times in our world. I want all of you to be on your guard at all times. Well, now tuck in." He said and sat down.

"Why must that old fool remind us? We know there's a war." Draco informed his friends.

"Well, at least the League of Shadows is on top of things."

"Pansy, quiet!" Draco snapped.

The students returned to the dorms for the night.

The next morning classes began and Harry, Hermione and Ron went to DADA. They took their seats. Professor Lupin smiled at the trio before he began class.

"Good morning class. This year you will be learning about ancient spells and how to defense against them. Now, it has been said that there were many ancient orders that protected the laws of magic and the dark side. These orders were not dark witches or wizards. These orders also protect our world from muggles. Now can anyone give me an example of an order? Miss Granger."

"The League of Shadows they were known as the most import order in the wizarding world. The league also studied the dark arts, but did not use it against people. "

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"Does the League of Shadows still exist?"

"No, the League of Shadows died out in 834 B.C. Please open your books to chapter one. Begin." Remus said and sat down at his desk.

Class ended quickly and the students filed out fast, but Hermione stayed behind. She didn't believe her professor was telling her the truth about the League of Shadows.

"Professor, I know the League of Shadows still exists."

Remus stood up from his desk and walked over to Hermione, "When is your free period?"

"Now sir."

"Come with me. The castle has ears." Remus told Hermione and she followed him outside the castle.

"Professor, where are we going?"

"We are going into the forest. So we want be over heard. It is very important that no-one knows the safer we will be." He said and placed an invisibility charm over the both of them.

They walked down to the pond on the other side of school grounds and sat down under a tree.

"The League of Shadows was founded by Merlin. He believed in keeping our world protected. The League of Shadows has done just that for thousands of years. They also protect our world from the dark that threatens the wizarding world." Remus explained.

"Professor Lupin, the study that I have done said that the leader of the League of Shadows is known as a Dark Lord. Why?"

"Because, the League of Shadows is hidden the dark."

Hermione nodded.

"Let me tell you this evil just isn't on the dark side, it can also be on the side of light."

"Can please explain?"

"Seventeen years ago the leader of the League of Shadows was attacked and killed his wife. He was forced to hide his daughter to protect her for the evil that lied on the side of light."

"Why?"

"She is the only one that can bring true peace back to our world."

"How do you know all this?"

"Hermione I want your wizard's oath that this will not be repeated."

"Of course."

"I am a member of the League of Shadows. So is Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Mr. Ollivander, Mr. Weasely, Mr. Malfoy and James was a member as well. But Professor Dumbledore thinks the League of Shadows has died out. Hermione do not tell him, if you do the League of Shadows will no longer exist."

She sat back and thought about what he said. "Professor what are you telling me that Voldemort is on the side light and not on the side of dark. The side of light is who started this war." Hermione said in shock.

"Yes, Hermione that is exactly what I am saying."

"Tom Riddle isn't Voldemort!"

"No, Tom isn't Voldemort, but he is the Dark Lord, because he is the leader of the League of Shadows."

"Remus. I'm sorry. Professor."

"Hermione you may call me Remus outside of class."

She nodded. "So everything that Professor Dumbledore has told Harry is a lie."

Remus shook his head, "No, Hermione he just believes that Tom is Voldemort"

"Why?"

"He is the Dark Lord."

"I'm confused. Voldemort is known as the Dark Lord. Why?"

"Voldemort wanted the power that came with name."

Hermione nodded. "Remus what is the symbol of the League of Shadows?"

He lifted up his left selves on his arm was a symbol of a half moon and a star. Hermione took a good look at the tattoo on his arm. He covered it back up.

"We need to head back to castle and need to speak to the rest of the members."

"Why?"

"The League of Shadows must know that I have told you this information for your protection."

"I understand."

Hermione nodded and they went back to castle.

The meeting

Minerva, Remus, Severus, Arthur, Luicus, and Mr. Ollivander sat in the meeting room at the League of Shadows Head Quarters. Tom walked into the room at down at the head of the table.

"Thank you for coming at such sort of notice. Remus has informed me that he told Hermione of our existed."

"Remus do you realize how much danger you put Miss Granger in, what in the hell were you thinking?"

I am glad that you informed Hermione of the League of Shadows. It will save us a great deal of explaining things to her. Now for what Remus has told me she has taken a wizard's oath that is she will not tell anyone about the League of Shadows and that she had her thoughts about our existence."

"Yes, Miss Granger is a very wise witch." Minerva said with a smile.

"The reason I have called this meeting is not to discuss Hermione's abilities. I believe it is time for her to join the League of Shadows. It is her birth right to join my side. The powers I have held back from her will finally come from the shadows. Now, the members that are at Hogwarts please explaining things to her and when she is ready you will bring her here. Then I will explain things to her from there. It is time for her to know the truth. This is the only way to keep her safe from the danger that threatens her on the side of light. When the times come we will explain things to Harry. He also has a birth right to the League of Shadows. Arthur I am afraid your son, Ron has not proven his self worthy of the League of Shadows, but your daughter has proven her self many times. Ron is too active in the side of light. The young many would not be willing to what is necessary for a Shadow. Lucius, your son has proven his self worthy of the League of Shadows. We will have binding ceremony Christmas Eve. This will give us enough time to help them understand the meaning of this order. Now, Severus what Voldemort is plans?"

"My lord, he has kept quiet so far, but there have been many attacks on muggle families and wizard families."

"I understand. This is what caused us to lose James in the first place and my wife as well."

The group nodded.

"This at a close, I will send the calling card for our next meeting soon. Until then my Shadows keep your minds closed and your ears opened." Tom said and stood up from his chair and the members' depparted from head quarters.

September pasted and October came. The students worked hard in classes and enjoyed the weekends. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room enjoying a game of exploding snaps when Minerva walked into the room.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger please, comes with me."

"Have we done anything wrong Professor?"

"No Miss Granger I just I need to have a word with you."

They nodded and followed their professor outside. She looked around and placed an invisibility charm on her and Harry and Hermione.

"Follow me. Do not ask any questions. We must hurry this way."

They walked into the forbidden forest. Minerva led them to the pond.

"Please have a seat. The others will arrive in moment."

They nodded and sat down in the chairs that under the tree. Remus and Severus walked forward and sat down.

"Professor does this has anything to do with the League of Shadows?" Hermione asked Remus.

"Yes, Hermione it does."

"Professor Lupin you said that the League of Shadows no longer exist."

"Harry the League of Shadows does exist. We are members of the League of Shadows. So are you and Hermione."

"How are we member of the League of Shadows?" Hermione asked.

"You must be born into the League of Shadows." Minerva informed her two students.

"But before we tell you anymore we must have your wizard's oath that this will not be repeated. You must not tell Professor Dumbledore or any other student. Luicus is telling Draco about this as we speak."

Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement."

"Good, now we can tell you more about the order. Hermione you are not muggle born. You are the purest of blood. You are a decanted of Merlin. I will not tell you who your father is, because he wishes to tell him self."

Hermione nodded.

"Harry, James was a member of the League of Shadows that is how you are a member of this ancient order. First let me inform you that Tom Riddle is not Lord Voldemort. Yes he is a Dark Lord, but is because he is the leader of the League of Shadows and the reason why his known as a dark lord is because the League of Shadows is hidden in the dark. Harry Tom Riddle did not kill your parents. The man that killed your parents is on the side of light." Severus informed the boy.

"What, how is that possible?" Harry asked him.

"The reason why they attacked is because Voldemort knew about how strong your powers would be. Please believe us we are telling you the truth. Harry Hermione you two notice a faded mark on your hips"

"Yes sir." Hermione said.

"The mark is of a half moon and a star and reason why it is there is because you were born into the League of Shadows. Only one that is born into this order will bare that mark on their lower left hip." Remus told his two trusted friends.

Minerva looked up in the sky and saw the calling card. "Tom is calling a meeting. Remus take them back to the castle and remember do not tell anyone about this order."

They nodded and they left and their separate ways.

The members sat at the meeting table.

"Minerva, how did Harry and Hermione take the news?"

"They understand the importance of the League of Shadows and the best thing is they believed us."

"I am relived to know that, but the reason why have called this meeting is because it is time to tell Hermione who she truly is. I want you to bring her with you tonight. I will not have all the members here. I just want the people that are here at this table to be present it would be too much for her handled at once."

They nodded.

"I want you here at eight o'clock tonight and you all know your cover stories. This meeting is closed."

The student where gathered in the Great Hall for supper.

"It's a late for mail isn't it?" Ron said.

"That's odd." Harry said and they nodded in agreement.

They owl landed in front of Hermione and stuck out his leg. She untied the letter from his leg. Hermione slowly opened the letter.

Hermione,

First off no-one can read this letter but you and Harry. As you know we had a meeting today. The Dark Lord wants you to know who your father is. We will be leaving at eight o'clock met me at the entrance hall.

Remus

"Harry read this." Hermione whispered in his ear and handed him the letter.

Harry quickly read the letter and after he read it. The letter went up in flames.

"Are you ready to know?" he whispered.

"Yes, I want to know the truth about who I am."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Harry this is something I need to do on my own."

"I understand. What happens if Tom Riddle is your father, Mione?"

"I will find out to night, but who ever my father is he put me in hiding to keep me alive. I will or do not hold that against him. He just wanted me safe and that just shows how much he loves me. I also understand why he waited this long to tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, if you need anything just let me know."

"I always do."

"Guys, I am seating right here. What are you two talking about that I can't hear?" Ron snapped.

"It's none of your business Ron." Hermione snapped and left the Great Hall to get ready to go.

Hermione walked to the entrance hall and saw Remus standing at the door.

"Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded.

"The others are already at head quarters. We will appart at the gates. Let's go." Remus said and placed the invalidity charm over them.

They appeared in front of a wooden house with dark green shades and black door.

"Come." Remus said and led into the house.

"Wow, this place is incredible." Hermione said as she looked around.

The entrance hall was painted in a deep cheery color with great stair case that led to the second floor and grand chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"That were my exact words I said when I first came here." He said with a smile. He led her to a door that was far right side.

"Hermione, Severus, Minerva and I are not your professors here. While we are at a meeting you will be addressing us by your given names. I know it will be strange at first but you will get use to it. But we are not here to discuss that. We are here for you to meet your father. I just ask you to give him a chance to explain what did for you."

"Remus don't worry I do not hold anything against him."

He nodded and walked into the room.

"There you are Hermione."

"I'm sorry it took us so long. I didn't want Albus to catch us leaving the castle." He told Minerva.

"I would rather them be late than Remus get caught sneaking my daughter out of the castle." Tom said as he walked into room.

Hermione turned to the door that was on the left and smiled at the man. He was tall with broad shoulders, brown hair with a few streaks of gray and with bright green eyes. He walked up to her to get a good look at his daughter that he hasn't seen in seventeen years.

"Please go into the other room while I speak to her. I will call when we are done." Tom told them.

They gave a slight bow and left father and daughter in peace. Tom led Hermione to couch and he sat down next to her.

"My beautiful girl, I have waited seventeen years for this moment. I made a wise choice to put you into hiding. But the one thing I regret is not being there to watch you grow into the beautiful woman that you have become."

Hermione blushed and looked away from her father. He gently lifted her face to examine her.

"You look like your mother except your hair. Seana had black curly hair. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you my child, but I had to protect you from the side of light. They would have killed you, Hermione. I had no other choice." Tom said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Hermione lifted her hand and wiped the tear away. "I understand. You did what had to keep me safe. I will never hold that against you. I always knew that I never belonged into the muggle world. Something told me deep down I belonged to the world of magic. I do love my parents, but they don't understand what they can't see. "

"Hermione please give the chance to be there for you now. You are all I have left of your mother and I need you here at my side. I promise you that I am not Voldemort. I would never harm anyone unless I have to fight for my life or yours. Please my daughter let me be the father that I always wanted to be."

"Shhh, very thing is alright. I'm here now. I will not let any harm come to you. I promise Dad. I will be here." Hermione said with tears in her eyes and she threw her self into his opened arms.

Tom held his daughter close thankful she was so understanding and caring. She pulled away and wiped her face. Tom smiled for the first time in years.

"Now tell me, did Harry believe Minerva, Severus and Remus when they explained everything?"

"Yes, he did and I am grateful for that. I couldn't and want lose my best friend over this war."

Tom nodded and kissed Hermione on the forehead. He called for the members to enter. They sat down and waited for Tom to speak.

"Thank you for waiting."

They nodded. Tom turned to his daughter and smiled.

"Hermione I would like for you to inform Harry that both of you will be receiving the mark of the League of Shadows on Christmas Eve. It is time for you to join this honorable order. Hermione since I am the Dark Lord you are my right hand. You, Harry and Draco will become spies like Minerva, Remus, Severus and Arthur."

Hermione gave Arthur a puzzled look.

"I spy in the Ministry just as Percy does. He is higher in rank so that give us an advantage." Arthur explained.

Hermione nodded.

"I hate to cut this so short, but we must get Hermione back to Hogwarts, my lord. " Severus said.

"Yes Severus you are right. We do not need our cover blown this war is too important for us to loose all we worked for all these years. I will write my daughter, but for now you must go."

Hermione nodded and kissed her father on the cheek and stood up.

"I will see you on Christmas Eve."

Tom nodded. "Minerva, keep her safe."

"I will."

Severus quickly grabbed his right arm in pain. "Damn! I must go."

"Be careful Severus and send me a message of what you find out tonight and you know what do about Albus. "

Severus nodded and he raised his wand, "Accio mask, robes." Severus left head quarters.

Death Eater Meeting

Luicus and Severus stood in a circle among Voldemort faithful servants. Voldemort walked into the middle of the circle and eyed his Death Eaters.

"Welcome my Death Eaters, we have laid low long enough. I want you to get Potter's mud blood friend and bring her to me. I want to hit Potter were it hurts the most and taking her will drive him out of protective walls of Hogwarts. Do not fail me. You are dismissed. He hissed.

"Severus my friend we must have a plan to protect Hermione." Luicus said while they walked to departure point.

"Yes I know, but what to tell that fool of headmaster."

"The truth, I am afraid that's what you have to tell him. This is the only way to keep her from harm. "

Severus nodded and apparted back to Hogwarts.

Severus walked down the hall to the headmaster's office and saw Minerva walk towards him.

"Severus back already."

"Minerva come with me to the headmaster's office this is very important."

She nodded and she gave the password and the statue moved aside. They knocked on the door.

"Enter."

They walked inside and sat down.

"Albus I just came back from a meeting. Voldemort wants Miss Granger. He plans for the Death Eaters to kidnap her on the next Hogsmeade trip. We need to work out a plan to make sure this doesn't happen. She is already in danger as we all know."

"Severus you are right. We must work out a plan. I will call an Order meeting, but we must tell Miss Granger of the plan."

"We should wait till tomorrow it's late to get Miss Granger." Minerva informed him.

Albus nodded and the two professors left the headmaster's office.

"I must inform Tom of Voldemort plan and I will see you tomorrow."

Minerva nodded and they went they separated

Severus walked into his chambers and wrote a letter to Tom. Once the letter was written he sent off to the League of Shadows head quarters. Then he got ready for bed.

The League of Shadows Head Quarters

Tom sat in the chair in front of the fire place reading a book when there was a tap on the window. He got up and let the owl inside. The owl stuck out his leg and Tom untied the letter and owl flew off into the night. He walked back over to seat and opened the letter.

My lord,

The Death Eaters plan to attack Hogsmeade in order to kidnap your daughter. I had no choice but to tell Albus the truth. He will call a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. The one thing the fool will not allow is for one of his students to be in danger. Please don't worry Luicus and I will be keeping a close eye on her as well as Remus. I will inform you once she is back at Hogwarts.

Severus

Tom sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He hated of the idea of his daughter being in such danger, when he had finally had her back in his life.

"Albus's senseless Order does come in handy at some point."

The next morning Hermione was called into the headmaster's office to discuss the plan that would take place during the trip to Homemade. She didn't like the idea of her being there when Death Eaters were only there to kidnap her; after the meeting was over she went to Great Hall to meet her friends for breakfast. She sat down beside Harry and fixed her plate.

Harry lends over to Hermione and whispered, "Hermione we really didn't get to talk last night. Did you find out who your father is?"

"Yes, it turns out that my father is Tom Riddle. I am going to let him be father he always wanted to be, because he never had the chance. I just hate that he never go to see me grow up. You should have seen the pride in his eyes when I called 'Dad' that is a moment I will never forget."

Harry smiled at his friend and turned to Ron to discuss the next quidditch match against Raven claw.

"Come on guys we have potions. We don't want Snape pissed at us for being late."

"Hermione we know hate that class. What is so important about this class anyway?"

"Ron the reason why we have that class is to learn import potions that might save us in the war." She said as they walked into the classroom and took their seats.

Severus walked into the room and slammed the door behind him as he walked down the ale. He turned to class, "Today you are going to learn how to brew the Blood-Replenishing Potion. The ingredients on the board begin." Severus snapped.

Hermione finished her potion and walked up to Professor Snape's desk.

"Thank you, Miss Granger you may return to your seat."

Hermione smiled and sat back down beside Harry who was finishing his potion. She looked and saw he actually completed the potion correctly. He threw her a wink and placed his potion on the professor's desk.

"Everyone clean your stations and for homework I want you to write me a four page paper on the potion you have just made. I want it on the desk by Monday morning. Class is dismissed."

The class packed their things and left the potions classroom.

"Snape wasn't such a git today." Harry said as they claimed the stairs.

"He was just glad Neville didn't blow up anything." Hermione said with smile and they headed to charms.

Hogsmeade

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"Hermione are you ok?"

"Do I look ok? I just can't believe the Death Eaters want me, Harry." She whispered.

"Don't worry; the Order will be there to make sure nothing happens."

"I really don't trust the Order anymore and I know you feel the same."

"Look, your father has a back up plan. Does that make you feel better?"

Hermione nodded and Harry smiled.

"Hermione, Harry ready to go? I want to get to Zonko's before all the candy is gone."

"Mate, the candy don't have legs, it will still be there when get to Homemade." Harry said with laugh.

They got into the carriages and road down to Homemade. Hermione walked beside Harry and looked around for the Death Eaters that would soon be there.

"Hermione, everything will be fine."

"I know Harry, but what happens if they actually get a hold of me?"

"They will try but remember that the order is here and so", Harry whispered in her ear, "is the League of Shadows. Your father want let anyone harm you."

"Your right, I'm just being pardoned."

"It's ok."

Hermione nodded. Hermione heard 'pops' around the grounds and twenty Death Eaters appeared in front of her. The students quickly ran for cover. Hermione, Harry and Ron drew their wands. The Order was right beside them throwing hexes at them and putting them is full body binds. Dumbledore called for the others to arrive. They quickly got there and took them away. Albus cleared his throat and spoke into wand.

"Attention all students please kindly makes your way to the carriages so you may return to the school."

All the students came out of hiding and made their way to carriages. They returned to Hogwarts. The students went to their towers to spend it in their common rooms Minerva stopped Hermione and Harry.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter please follows with me." Minerva told them.

They nodded and followed their professor to her office. They walked inside and she sat down at her desk.

"Please have a seat." She motioned to the chairs in front of her desk. She ordered some tea from the kitchens.

The house elf returned to the office.

"Hermione thank you for going along with everything."

'You're welcome Professor."

"I will notify your father of your safety. He really didn't like the idea of you being in danger."

"I know, I just found him and I don't want to lose that."

She nodded.

"I would like for you and Harry to return to your dormitory and try to relax. The worst is over with."

They nodded and left Minerva to thoughts.

Exams were finally over and the students were ready for a nice long break. Hermione had talked to Professor Dumbledore about Harry staying with her for Christmas. He thought it was a great idea, since Ron and his family were going to visit Charlie over Christmas break. Remus had informed Harry and Hermione that he would be picking them on Christmas Eve for their intonations to join the League of Shadows.

Hermione checked and made sure she had everything packed for the trip home. She made sure Harry had very thing as well. The trio got on the Hogwarts Express for their long journey home. They found an empty compartment on the back of the train and got settled in.

"Hermione thanks for having me over for Christmas. It's better going back to Dursley's or staying at Hogwarts by myself."

"I'm glad you're coming. We can do our homework."

"What?!"

Hermione laughed, "I'm just kidding with you."

"You almost gave me a hardtack."

Hermione laughed.

"So, Ron, are you ready see Charlie?" Harry asked his best mate.

"Yea, he said that we will be able to see the dragons."

"I don't want to see another dragon for as long as live."

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

The train soon pulled into Kings Cross. They got their trunks and were engulfed with one of the famous Weasely hugs. Hermione and Harry said their good byes and went to find the Grangers'.

"Mom, over here!" Hermione yelled.

Jane Granger smiled and walked over to her daughter.

"Mom do you remember Harry?"

"Of course I do." Jane said and gave him a hug. "Are you two ready to go. Your father is waiting at home."

They got into the car and road thirty minutes to the Granger's home. Jane pulled into the drive way of a two story white house with a deep cheery oak door. They walked into the entrance hall. The halls were painted a beautiful dark red color with a stair case on the right side, which led up stair to second floor.

"Wow, Hermione this is great." Harry said with smile.

"Thanks, but wait until you see the rest of the house. We also have a huge library. Come with me I'll show where your room is. Then I'll show you around."

"Sounds good."

Hermione lead Harry up the stairs and on the walls pictures of her childhood hanged on the wall. He smiled at the pictures as he past them. She led him through the hall and stopped at door at the end of hall.

"This is where you will be staying."

She smiled and opened the door. The room was painted a cream white color with a large closet and a large dresser that was on the left on the room and on the right side up against the wall was a king size bed with deep red comforter laying across it.

"This room is huge." Harry said as he looked around.

He walked over to the window and saw huge back yard with a swimming pool. He smiled, 'This is going to be a great Christmas.' He thought. They unpacked and went to Hermione's room. Her room was the same as the guest room expect she as pictures of her friends on dresser. Harry helped her unpack and they went down stairs. Hermione and Harry walked into the kitchen. They found Jane and Christian seating at the kitchen table.

"There's my baby girl." Christian said and got up from his seat. He hugged Hermione.

"Dad this is Harry."

"It's nice to meet you Harry. Hermione has told us a lot about you. Please make your self at home.

They sat down at the table and told them about their first term.

"Mom I fought to tell you, that Harry and I will need to leave Christmas Eve. We have some things to do for Dumbledore, but we will be back as soon as possible.

"What kind of things?" Jane asked her daughter.

"We can't tell you. We have taken an oath."

"When a wizard's oath is broken, the person will die from breaking the oath." Harry informed them.

"I have never heard of such an oath." Christian said.

"Does this have to do with that Dark Lord you have been telling us about Hermione?"

"I'm afraid so."

Jane looked at Christian and took his hand.

"How bad has in gotten in your world?" Christian asked them.

"Voldemort is gaining more power everyday. He as stripped everything of his human soul. He created hexes that have pieces of his soul and power. If he gets all of hexes back into his body he will gain more power then any of us could imagine."

"How do you know about is?"

"Hermione should I tell them?"

"It's up to you, but I think it would help so they could understand what's really going on in the wizarding world."

Harry nodded. "Well, when I was baby Voldemort had gained many followers known as Death Eaters. He wanted to destroy many muggle-born as possible. He believes that they are not worthy to study magic. My father, James and my mother, Lilly were members of the Order of Phoenix. Voldemort went after my parents because he had heard of a prophecy about the Potter family. He killed my parents, but my mother sacrificed her self to save my life. The killing curse back fired and destroyed Voldemort, the curse only left without his body. I am the only one that has ever survived the killing curse."

Jane and Christian were shocked about this young man able to survived threw the love of his mother.

"What does the prophecy say?" Christian asked.

Harry took a deep breath, "The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seven month dies…And Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but will have powers that the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of or neither can live survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

"Well, from what I can tell is that there are some missing pieces to the prophecy."

"How I am to kill Voldemort?"

"Harry the prophecy says that you only have to vanquish the Dark Lord, which means you are not killing him."

"Hermione, I told you that night I when he was reborn, that our wands connected because our wands are brothers. He as already marked me as his equal. He had to use my blood for him to back."

"I know, if only the orb of your prophecy survived the night of the attack at the Ministry of Magic."

"I just wish Sirius was here. He could help me, but he had to fall through the veil."

"The veil. Why didn't I see it before?!" Hermione jumped up from her seat and ran to library.

"What in the name of Merlin?" Harry said and ran after her. Jane and Christian followed.

They walked into the library and found Hermione pulling books from the shelves.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked her.

"I know how to get Sirius back! I read in one of these books."

The three of them ran to Hermione's side and sat down. She flipped through three books. "I found it! Listen to this. The veil is soul saver. When a person falls through the veil their soul will be separated from their body, but when a person brings back a person from the veil; their soul will renter their body. They will have knowledge of the unknown and powers of wind, earth and fire. They will also have the power of wandless magic."

"Wait. Are you telling me that I can have my godfather back and he will be more powerful?"

"Yes, Harry that is exactly what I'm saying." Hermione said as she looked up from the book. Then she began reading again.

"The spell is ancient magic. It is known as Dark magic, but when a person uses it for good and not evil. The ancient ones will bless the spell and bring a love one home. The spell calls for three people. The three people can be a son, daughter, godchild and best friend of the person that wishes to bring the one from the veil."

"Hermione we must inform Remus! " Harry said and quickly grabbed a piece of paper and quill. He wrote a quick note. "Hedwig." She few into the room and Harry tied the note to her leg. "Hedwig that this note to Remus Lupin." She hooted and flew off.

"And now we wait." Hermione said.

Remus sat in his living room reading a book when there was a tap at his window. He got up and let the owl inside.

"Hedwig, what are you doing here?"

She stuck out her leg and Remus untied the letter.

"Remus,

Hermione has found away to get Sirius back from the veil. I know what you are thinking it's not possible. But you know Hermione. She is the bookworm we love. Please come to her house a.sa.p.

Harry

"Thanks girl."

Remus ran up stairs and got packed and quickly appart to the Grangers'.

Jane, Christian, Harry and Hermione sat in the living room waiting for Remus arrival.

"Do you think he believed us?"

"Harry, for the thousandth time yes! Please sit down you're making me dizzy with your pacing." Hermione said.

They jumped when they heard a loud 'pop' and Remus stood in middle of the living room.

"Remus!" Harry yelled and hugged him.

"Hermione is it true that you can get Sirius?"

"Yes."

"When will we be able to do the spell?"

"Next Monday."

"Alright."

Jane and Christian smiled as they watched the three friends happy.

"I'm sorry. I'm Remus Lupin." He said to Christian and Jane and shook their hands.

"I'm Jane and this is my husband Christian." Jane said with sweet smile.

"Hermione will please show Mr. Lupin to his room." Jane asked.

Hermione nodded and took him upstairs. He unpacked and they went back down stairs. They sat down in the living room.

"Mr. Lupin what do you do?" Christian asked.

"I teach at Hogwarts. I'm the Defense Against the Darks professor. I taught there when Harry Hermione were in their third year."

"What made you leave after their third year?" Jane asked the young man.

"Some things came up and that was the reason that I wasn't able to come back till now. But I'm glad that I am back. I really missed teaching."

They nodded.

"Well, I'm going to start supper, if anyone needs you can find." Jane said and left room.

Sunday came quickly and Remus, Hermione and Harry add very thing ready for Monday night. They have gone over the spell several times and gotten robes for ceremony. They just had to wait till midnight.

Jane fixed supper and gathered at the kitchen table. They talked about Rebus's years in school. After supper they returned to living room. Remus grabbed his left arm and stood up.

"I must go the Order calls. I will turn as quickly as possible. Tom must know what we are planning for tomorrow night." Remus told them and was gone with a 'pop'.

The League of Shadows HQ

Remus met Minerva at the door and they walked into the meeting room. The room was full of people standing around talking. Tom walked into the room and called for order. The members took their respectable seats.

"Shadows thank you for coming as we all know my daughter and Mr. Harry Potter will be joining this ancient order. I would like all of you here by seven o'clock Christmas Eve. Remus you are free to take the floor." Tom addressed the man.

Remus stood up and cleared his throat. "I would like to inform you that Hermione has found away to bring Sirius back from the veil." He was interrupted by people speaking.

"Order, Order!" Tom addressed them.

They quieted down.

"Like I was saying, Hermione has found away to bring Sirius back from the veil. She has done much research to help Harry. We have gone through the retrial many times. I will place wards around the grounds, so no one will see or feel the magic. I intend to take very precaution. I believe that this will help Harry greatly. He has not been the same since his death. I am willing to help the young man through this. So is your daughter, Tom. Tom I will also need you to put up barriers so that Ministry will not track down the magic. I want this to done." Remus said and sat back down.

"Remus I will place the non-tracking wards around the grounds. I will use an invisible calling card. The calling card is a powerful in its own right. I believe that is safest way. I will not see my daughter or Harry taken to prison. They are too important to this order. Minerva, has Sirius Black been cleared of all his charges?"

"Yes, he was cleared after his death."

"Good to hear. This meeting is over; remember to be here at Christmas Eve. Good night." Tom rose from his seat and left the meeting hall.

Remus appeared into the Granger's living room and Hermione and Harry were on the couch while Jane and Christian were seated at the kitchen table. They walked into the living room when they heard the arrival of Remus.

"Remus, how did the meeting go?" Harry asked his professor and friend.

"Everything went find. The Order is going to place up wards around the house and disenable the tracking of spells. So you don't have to worry about the Ministry finding out."

Harry nodded his head.

"Everyone off to bed, we have a big day ahead of us." Christian told them and them all went up stairs to their respectable rooms.

Harry and Hermione woke early the next morning and fixed breakfast for everyone.

"Hermione, do we have everything?"

"Yes Remus I checked when I got up. We have the robes and candles in my room."

"Good, I want to go over the spell one more time before we perform tonight."

They nodded.

"Mr. Granger do not go outside during the ritual, because it will over throw the magical barer that will be placed. You might fill a little magic waves go threw the house. The magic we are performing is very strong."

Christian nodded.

"How advanced is the spelled?" Jane asked Remus.

"The spell is beyond the normal studies of a witch or wizard. The spell is what we call in the gray area of magic. Because the last time it preformed was over a thousand years ago. Many people have forgotten about the spell. Wizards have forgotten that magic is neither black nor white; they are both because nature is both. Hermione, Harry never forgets those words."

They nodded.

The Ritual

Remus, Harry and Hermione walked outside wearing gray, black and red hooded robes. Remus set up the wards. Hermione and Harry placed the black, white and red candles in circle, but left three empty spaces in between. Once everything was setup, they took their positions.

**Hermione:** We ask the Ancient Ones to bless us as we bring our love one back from the veil. He is Sirius Black."

The wind blew gentle through the trees, blessing the loved one to come back from the veil.

**Harry:** We ask the Ancient Ones to bless my godfather's soul to return to him. He is loving and kind."

The thunder rolled, blessing for the loving and kind to return from the veil.

**Remus: **We ask the Ancient Ones to bless my friend to return to among the living.

The lighting struck in the middle of the circle, blessing 'my' friend to return among the living.

**Together: ** We ask the Ancient Ones to bless our world with the return of our beloved friend. We ask the Ancient Ones to bless us through the time of war. We ask of the Ancient Ones to bring forth our dearly beloved friend Sirius Black to return from veil.

The clouds formed a single circle in the sky, blessing their beloved friend from the veil.

**Together: **We ask the Ancient Ones to bring forth Sirius Black from the veil.

A single rain drop fell from the sky, blessing Sirius Black to return from the veil.

The earth shook and a white light formed around the three friends. Sirius Black stood in the middle of circle. He was wearing a hooded white robe and his eyes no longer held any pain of the past. Sirius looked around and saw his three friends standing around in circle and smiled. The candles went out.

"I can't believe it worked." Hermione said quietly.

Harry slowly walked up to his godfather and threw his arms around his neck.

"Sirius!"

He held his godson close grateful to hold him in his arms once more. Hermione and Remus ran to him and took him in their arms.

"Hermione, I knew you would find the spell." He said with smile.

"Let's go inside. " Hermione told him and led them inside the house.

They found Jane and Christian seating in the living.

Jane stood up and smiled, "I can't believe it worked. Hermione I'm so proud of you!" She hugged her daughter.

"I'll inform Tom that the spell worked." Remus said and ran up stairs. He wrote a quick note and sent it with Hedwig. He ran back down stairs and found Harry, Hermione and Sirius sitting on the floor talking. Remus quickly joined them.

"Remus how will we inform Albus?" Sirius asked.

"If I know Dumbledore he already knows."

The flames in the fire place turned green and Albus and Minerva stepped out of the fire place.

"Sirius my boy, welcome back!" Albus said with a twinkle in eye. "I want you to know that all charges have been cleared. You are a free man."

Minerva quickly walked over that she hadn't seen in almost three years. 'Sirius it's great to see you back among us once more. We've missed you." She kissed him on the cheek.

Headmaster, how in the world do know everything that goes on?"

Albus chuckled, "I have my ways, Miss Granger."

Hermione shook her head.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger how are you this evening?"

"Where doing well, thank you for asking." She told the headmaster. "Would you like to join us for some tea?"

"We need to be heading back to Hogwarts, Mrs. Granger." Albus informed her.

"If you don't mind, I love to come back tomorrow." Minerva asked the young lady.

"Come at eleven and we'll have lunch."

"Sound good. Until then, Mrs. Granger."

The two professors left the way they came.

"I hate to breakup the party but everyone needs go to bed, it's passed two."

"Yes m'ma. Sirius come with me I'll show you to your room." Hermione said and took his hand. They went up stairs for the night.

The of Shadows HQ

Tom was sitting in the study waiting was Remus's letter. He herd tapping on the window and got up from his seat and let the owl inside. Hedwig stick out her leg and Tom untied the letter. He went back to seat and sat down.

Tom,

I would like to inform you that the spell did work, and it is great having my long good friend back. Sirius will be staying at the Grangers' I know you would like to see him. So I will be bringing him with on Christmas Eve.

Remus

Tom folded up the letter and sat back in his chair. "Well done my daughter, well done." He retired for the night.

The next morning Sirius snuck into Harry's room and transformed into his animgi form. He jumped into Harry's bed and licked his face. He jumped causing Padfoot to fall to the floor. Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"Sorry, Padfoot."

He barked at his godson.

"I'm up, I'm up." Harry said with a laugh.

Harry quickly got dressed and Padfoot chased him down the stairs. Harry to kitchen and sat down at the table. Padfoot slide into cinder. He shook his head and walked over to Harry. Jane walked into the kitchen. She stopped and saw a big black dog sited beside Harry.

"Harry is that your dog?"

"Padfoot change back so Mrs. Granger can get breakfast ready."

He barked at Remus.

"You better behave or I'll throw you at outside."

Christian and Hermione walked through the door. Hermione laughed and sat down beside Harry.

"Padfoot." He warned his friend.

Sirius stepped back and transformed back into his human form. Christian and Jane stood in the kitchen shocked.

"Mooney your no fun." Sirius said and sat down on the other side of Harry.

"Will someone please explain how Mr. Black turned into a dog?"

"I'm animgus, Mrs. Granger. I am able to turn into animal at will." Sirius explained.

She shook her head and begun to fix breakfast. After breakfast Harry, Hermione and Sirius went outside to play in snow and Christian, Jane and Remus retired to the living room.

"Mr. Lupin, from what Hermione has told me is that no witch or wizard is allowed to do magic in front of people that can't do magic."

"Tom has not taken down the wards that surround your house. The wards he placed last night are very strong. The Ministry of Magic can't detect any magic. I can tell you this; Harry and Hermione are of legal age to do magic outside of Hogwarts. She uses her magic in her room. I could tell that Hermione as placed a warning charm around the house."

"A warning charm?" Christian asked.

"I'm glad she placed one up. The warning charm Hermione placed will detect any Death Eaters that would want to harm her or you. The charm will give you an hour to get to safety."

"Hermione said something about her and Harry having go to a meeting on Christmas Eve." Jane said to the young wizard.

"Yes, they're needed at the Order meeting to go over a few things. I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you. The rest must be kept to the Order."

The flames in the fire place turned green and Minerva stepped out.

"Good morning Minerva. I see Albus has let you off your leash."

"Remus Lupin, if you were still in school I would deduct points, even from my house, young man." She snapped.

"Minerva it's the Christmas holidays you wouldn't be that curl."

She rolled her eyes.

"Please have seat. " Jane said kindly.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce my self last night I'm Minerva McGonagall.

"What do you teach, Mrs. McGonagall?" Jan asked.

"Please call me Minerva Mrs. Granger."

She nodded.

"I teach transfiguration. I have been teaching since I was twenty."

"Really for that long you love must love teaching." Christian told her.

"I really do. I have seen my students grace the halls of Hogwarts." Minerva said with small smile.

Harry, Hermione and Sirius walked inside faces red from cold. Minerva smiled at the three. They took off wet clothes and sat down on floor.

"I did three have fun?" Christian asked.

"We did, thanks Dad." Hermione answered.

The flames in the fire place turned green and Tom Riddle stepped out of the fire place.

"Minerva, Remus I need to add more wards around house. I'll off the floo network."

They nodded and went outside and add more wards. They came back inside.

"Tom what are you doing here?"

"Minerva, I need to speak to my daughter and the Grangers' it's time that they know the truth about Hermione."

"Tom, do you think that's wise?"

"Yes Remus I do."

Tom took out his wand drew up chair and sat down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger I am Tom Riddle. The young woman in front of is not your daughter. I made it so you would think she was your daughter, but let me reassure you she is your daughter in every way. You raised her and made her part of your family. I do not intend to take your place in her life."

"Why did you do this to Hermione?" Christian asked.

"I had no other choice. I had to place Hermione into hiding. As Hermione told you we are at war. If anyone found out I had a daughter they would have done anything to get her."

"You're the Tom Riddle Hermione and Harry told us about?"

"Yes."

"I ask you not to tell a soul of what I am about to tell you. If you do your lives will be in danger."

They nodded.

"I am the leader of ancient order know as the League of Shadows. Minerva and Remus are members as well. They will be adducted into the League of Shadows on Christmas Eve."

Mr. Riddle, they are only children."

"Mrs. Granger, it is very important that Harry and Hermione are apart of the Shadows. I need my daughter at my side; she is the only one that can bring balance to our world. Harry must vanquish Lord Voldemort. I know it seems a lot to ask of them, but it must be done."

Jane sighed, "We understand."

Hermione turned to Tom, "Father the wards are being taken down." Hermione informed her father.

Tom quickly opened the floo network and quickly threw floo powder into the fire place.

"Everyone into the fire place, this will take you to head quarters." Tom said and stepped back from the fire place.

"Dad, are you coming?" Hermione asked.

"I will be right behind you. I need to send the calling card."

"No, Dad place the calling card from head quarters." Hermione said as she grabbed his arm. "Get into the fire place. We don't have much time."

Hermione pushed Tom into the fire place.

**Shadow HQ**

Remus, Harry, Minerva, Jane, Christian stood at front of the fire place waiting for Tom and Hermione to come through the fire place. They stepped out of the fire place and dusted themselves off. Tom ran outside and placed the calling card in the sky. He ran quickly back inside.

"Everyone into the meeting hall."

They followed Tom into a large room with a long table.

"The Shadows will be here at any moment." Tom said and he started to pace.

Hermione walked over to her father, "Dad listen, and to me you got us out of house before anything happened so stop worrying."

Tom stopped and looked at his daughter and smiled. "Your mother was the only one that could claim me down. It looks like you have that touch." He placed a hand on her cheek.

The Shadows entered the meeting hall and waited for meeting to be called to order.

"My Shadows please take your seats." Tom addressed the crowd.

They all lowered their gray hoods from their heads and sat down.

"This meeting is called because the Grangers' are targets for the Death Eaters." Tom motioned to couple standing by the door. "Severus, did you know of the attack?"

"No, my lord, I did not know of any attack on the Granger family."

Tom nodded. "We have got to be prepared for anything, Shadows. We have worked for thousands of years to keep our world safe. I want it to remain that way."

Tom turned to Luicus, "Luicus is your son here?"

"He is my lord."

"Hermione, Harry, Draco please step forward. I believe tonight they should become apart of this ancient order. Minerva, if you will grab their robes."

She nodded and got their robes and she stood on Tom's left side.

"Draco Malfoy, please come forward."

He swallowed hard and stepped forward. Tom drew his wand and placed it on his arm. The symbol of the League of Shadows was branded. He motioned for Draco to walk over to Minerva and he placed the gray robe over his shoulders.

"Harry Potter, please come forward."

Harry walked over to Tom and he placed his wand over Harry's left arm. The half moon and star appeared on his arm. He walked to Minerva and she placed a hooded gray robe over Harry's shoulders and he stepped back.

Tom smiled at his daughter. "Hermione Granger-Riddle, please step forward."

She walked up to father.

"Hermione you are the daughter of the leader of the League of Shadows for which you will not be branded with symbol on your arm. " Tom said and pulled out a pendent. "My daughter is the pendent of the League of Shadows. Merlin gave this same pendent to his daughter. Once I place the pendent around your neck do not remove it from your neck. It holds a protective barer around the wear. Hermione turn around."

Hermione turned around and Tom placed the pendent around the young witch's neck. She looked down and saw a crystal pendent in shape of a half moon and star. She turned and faced her father. Tom took the gray hooded robe from Minerva and placed around her shoulders. He motioned for her to stand at his right side.

"Shadows remember, magic is neither black nor white, they are both because nature is both. Draco you will seat beside your father, Harry you will you will take your father's seat beside Minerva, and Hermione you will seat at my right hand." Tom said and motioned for the new members to join at the table.

They took their respectable seats. Tom turned to Jane and Christian and said,

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger I am afraid you will have to leave the meeting hall. KiKi will show to the dining room. KiKi. "

A house elf popped into the meeting hall, "Master Riddle called for KiKi?"

Tom nodded, "I need you to show these kind people to the dinning room."

"KiKi can do that sir. KiKi would like to tell Master Supper will be ready in an hour."

Tom nodded and the little house elf took Jane and Christian out of the meeting hall.

"Now, let's have this meeting called to order. Minerva how is the wards at Hogwarts?"

"They are strong, but they are dropping slowly. We have more children joining Voldemort's ranks and we are loosing them fast."

"Severus I want a list of which students have joined his ranks and keep a close eye on them."

"I will send you the list soon as possible."

"Percy, what is going on in the Ministry?"

"The Minster has done nothing out of the ordinary. He still doesn't believe that Voldemort is on the rise. The Unspeakables have not been able to continue research on the new curses that Voldemort has managed to make. My family still believes that I am on the outs with them. I miss theme dearly but I know my orders."

"I know this is hard young man, but it will save their selves in the long run. I want you to continue your work at the Ministry."

Percy nodded.

"Draco, I want you to keep taps on the students in your dorm and inform of any changes that might come out of shadows."

Draco nodded.

"Harry, I want you to help Minerva keep an eye on Dumbledore."

He nodded.

"Remus, I want you to take on Hermione as your accent. I want her close to other professors' as possible and this will also help Hermione in the Dark Arts. I want you to teach her in a more advance studies."

"I will have no problem convincing Dumbledore."

"Good, now does anyone have anything to add?"

No one spoke up. Tom nodded.

"Very well, those who wish to stay for supper you may, and those that need to leave you may go. This meeting is adjourned." Tom said and rose to his feet. Hermione followed.

Some members left to return home while others stayed to join Tom. The people that stayed, Remus, Minerva, Fred, George, Percy, Mr. Ollivander Luicus and Sirius. They followed Tom into the dinning room.

"Am sorry we kept you waiting for so long." Tom said.

"It's alright. We understand." Jane said kindly.

"Please very one have a seat." Tom motioned to the chairs.

The house elves brought the food to table.

"Mr. Granger I hope you don't mind staying here at head quarters, this is safest place for you."

"We don't mind, Mr. Riddle." Christian said.

The evening was nice and full of different conversations and Tom learned more about his daughter. He also got to know the Grangers' well. He was glad to final to have some company in the large mansion.

Christmas came and went and Harry, Draco and Hermione found them selves back at Hogwarts. Ron told them all about the dragons. Harry and Hermione didn't tell Ron the whole story about their Christmas vacation. They made up a story before they the Shadow's HQ. Tom was able to keep the attack on the Grangers' attack thanks to a friend at the paper.

Soon classes started once again and Harry told Hermione that he would try harder in classes. She was pleased about Harry had the dissention to work and put and effort in class. The months quickly passed, but Albus was starting to wonder were Remus, Minerva, Severus, Harry, Hermione and Draco went every other week. They were gone for hours at time and wouldn't return until late that night. He called Harry and Hermione to office.

"Harry I think Dumbledore is catching on to your late night missing." Hermione whispered to Harry as they walked to the headmaster's office.

"I know and this isn't good. If Dumbledore finds out about the League of Shadows I don't what were going to do."

"I'm just glad that Severus taught us Occlumency." Hermione said with smile.

Harry nodded and the stair case stopped at the door to the headmaster's office.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and Harry knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Harry and Hermione turned to each other and nodded. They walked through the door.

"Harry, Hermione please have a seat." Albus motioned to the chairs in front of his desk.

They sat down waiting for the headmaster to begin.

"I'm afraid that something has come to attention. I have noticed that both of you have been leaving the school grounds late at night. Will please explain your actions?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Sir, we haven't been leaving school grounds. Professor Snape need some help making potions for hospital wing, because with him teaching and marking papers he has little time to stock the potions. Professor Snape asked us to help him and since Harry has gotten better at potions he asked to Harry to help me."

"You still haven't told me why you leave late at night."

"Professor, we go into the Forbidden Forest for most of the ingredients but Professor Snape comes with us to make sure nothing happens." Harry informed the headmaster.

"I am pleased that Professor Snape has finally asked for help. His intents to get over worked. I will be by this afternoon to see how things are going."

They nodded.

"Now, off you go."

Harry and Hermione left the office and quickly went to the dungeons. Hermione knocked the door.

"Enter." Severus snapped.

They walked into the potions classroom.

"We're sorry for interrupting, but this every important." Harry said.

"Please down."

"Harry what is going on?"

"We just came back from seeing Professor Dumbledore. He's catching onto our late night outings."

"I told the Professor that we were helping you making potions. I'm sorry that was the first thing that came to mind. We had to have a cover story."

"Hermione it's alright, that was a good cover story."

"Well we learned from the best." She said with smile.

"I am glad that you thought that because I actually do need help with supplying potions for the hospital wing. Harry I am glad to see that you are working harder in class. I think this will improve your potion making. Now, since today is Saturday I want you here after lunch."

"Thank you." Harry said.

Severus nodded and they knew that was to leave.

"Man that was close."

Hermione nodded and they went to lunch. They took their normal seats and fixed their plates. Ron and Harry were talking about quittich while Hermione was reading a book. Hermione turned to Harry and said,

"We need to get to the potions classroom Snape wouldn't like it if we were late."

"Why are you two going the dungeons? Today's Saturday." Ron said with a puzzled look.

"Snape needs help with making potions, so he asked us to help."

"Harry you can't stand the git."

"Ron he needs the help."

Ron groaned and Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall. They made it to the dungeons and started to work.

"Hermione do I put the wormwood in first or the dragon scale?"

"The wormwood."

"Thanks."

Hermione jumped when they heard a knock at the door.

"Enter."

Albus walked into the room. "I see you got them working hard and I'm glad you finally decided to ask for help." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Miss Granger has proven her self worthy and Mr. Potter has as well. So I see nothing wrong with them working on the potions."

"My boy, you have gone soft."

"I haven't gone soft." Severus snapped.

Harry and Hermione had to hold back their laughter.

"I will leave so they can get back to work. Oh, and Severus don't work them too hard." He said and left the room.

They finally broke down into laughter. Severus looked up from his paper work.

"Get back to work." He snapped.

"Yes sir, yes sir." Hermione said and slued him.

Severus shook his head and went back to work.

They worked for about another hour and Severus dismissed his two students.

"That wasn't so bad. I thought he was going to throw us out when we started laughing." Harry said with a smile.

"Harry he has gotten to know us and him actually nice in weird way."

Harry nodded and went the common room.

Shadow's HQ

Tom was seating in the library reading a book when Jane walked into the room.

"May I join you?"

"Have a seat." Tom said and closed his book and placed it on the table next to seat.

"Now I see were Hermione gets her love for reading from." Jane said with a smile.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why does Professor Dumbledore believe you are Voldemort?"

"When I was in school I studied a good deal of the dark arts. I had to place a good deal of study in the subject, because I was the next leader of the League of Shadows. My father, Tom Riddle Sr. taught me many things about the darks arts before I was even in school."

"Hermione told me that you were raised in orphanage."

"My dear that was a cover story. My father was friends with the owner of the orphanage and yes I did spend a lot of time there. So that Dumbledore would not catch on. My father was also a pure blood wizard. He wanted to find away to drive me to study more about the dark arts. Then in my seventh year some one started a rumor that I was the next Dark Lord and Dumbledore didn't believe my side of the story."

"I can't believe he didn't trust you."

"I know that was a surprise to me as well."

"Do you know who the Dark Lord is?"

"My spies at the Ministry believe that it could be one of the highest ranking offal's. He uses a glamour charm to hide his snake like appearance but it has to be very strong magic."

"What about the prophecy?"

"The prophecy I am afraid to say is very true. Harry must vanquish Voldemort."

"Harry told us the prophecy, but there are some missing pieces to the puzzle. He also said that the orb was destroyed."

"The one in the prophecy hall was not the original prophecy. The one in the prophecy hall was a fake. I have true prophecy. The League of Shadows has the true prophecies. Merlin made it so when ever a prophecy is made we get the true prophecy."

"When are you going tell Harry?"

"I am going to tell him at the next meeting. You see, the person that has a prophecy must become apart of the order."

Jane nodded, "Thank you for explaining things to me."

"Your welcome."

"I shall take my leave." Jane nodded and left the room.

Tom sat back in chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I believe it is time to confront Albus Dumbledore."

The weeks went by and students started to study for their N.E.W.T's. Hermione was in the library when she got a letter from her father. She untied the letter from the owl's leg. She slow opened the letter.

Hermione,

I believe it is time to inform Dumbledore about the Order. We will need his help. I thought if we told the man about the Order we would be taken out, but now I have decided it would be for the best that we tell the man. The war is coming quicker than we expected. I have informed the rest of members it is time for you to be at my right hand. I will be coming this evening. Meet at the gates.

Love,

Father

Hermione stood at the gates with Harry and waited for her father's arrival. They heard a 'pop' and Tom was standing in front of them.

"My darling girl." Tom said and gave her hug.

"Father, do you think this wise?"

"It must be done,"

"I brought Harry with me. You can use his invisibility cloak to get inside the castle."

"Harry, Hermione you use the cloak. I will place a charm over me."

They nodded and made their way to the castle.

They met Minerva, Remus, Severus and Draco in front of the headmaster's office. Minerva knocked on the door.

"Enter."

They walked into the office and Tom removed the charm.

"Tom Riddle." Albus said in shock.

"How are you Albus?" He said with a smile.

How is this possible?"

"Nothing is impossible. You taught me that, Albus."

"Then what do I owe for this visit?"

Tom sat down in the chair in front of his desk and Hermione sat down next to him at his right hand.

"I am the leader of League of Shadows. I am not Lord Voldemort. I believe that Voldemort is one of the ranking officials in the Ministry. I have many spies working on uncovering the truth. Then as you can tell I have spies here with in the halls of Hogwarts. The people that are in this room are those spies. Minerva, Remus and Severus have been Shadows since they were seventeen. Harry, Draco and my daughter, Hermione are members."

"Hermione is your daughter?"

"Yes Albus that is why she is at my right hand. She will be the next leader of the Shadows. We must come together if we are going to win this war."

"Professor every word my father is saying is the truth. Voldemort is on the side of light. My father was framed. He had nothing to do with the killings." Hermione took out her wand and made a pensive appear. "Father places your memories inside, so he can see for him self."

Tom nodded and placed his memories inside. He walked over to the other side of his desk and was placed into a pool of memories. He came out and sat back down behind his desk.

"Tom my boy, how can I make this up to you?"

"Help us win this damn war." Harry said.

Albus chuckled, "I can do that. Now, Tom I'm guessing the League of Shadows to remain as it has for thousands of years in the shadows."

Tom nodded. "Well you know that your staff and students aren't in any danger. They can remain going to meetings."

"Of curse my boy."

"I shall take my leave. Hermione I will see next week." Tom said and kissed her cheek. "Albus may I use the floo network."

Albus nodded and Tom walked to the fire place. He grabbed some floo powder. "The League of Shadows Head quarters!" Tom said and he was gone with slur of green flames.

"I can't believe I have been so misguided."

Minerva walked up to Albus and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Albus we all can't be right all the time. We are human and we make mistakes."

Albus nodded. "Children return to your dorms."

They nodded. Hermione stayed behind, "Professor, my Father is a good man. He want misguide you."

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

She nodded and left the office.

Death Eaters Meeting

"My Death Eaters it is time for us to take Hogwarts. We have laid low for long enough. I want Potter to pay. We will attack night of graduation. You are dismissed." Voldemort hissed.

Hogwarts (Headmaster's Office)

"Albus, Voldemort have planed a day of the attack."

"When does he attack?"

"The night of graduation."

"Severus go alert Tom. I'll alert the order."

Severus ran to the fire place and grabbed some floo powder.

"League of Shadows Head Quarters!" He said and was gone in green flames.

Shadow HQ

Severus stumbled out of the fire place and dusted his self off. He ran to library.

"Tom! Tom!" Severus yelled down the hall and ran into the library.

Tom jumped from his seat were he was seating talking to Jane.

"Severus what on earth are you doing here?"

"Voldemort has planned a day of attack."

"When?"

"Graduation night and Albus is setting up a meeting with Order of the Phoenix."

"Then we will hold both Orders here, because most of the Order of Phoenix is in the Shadows."

"My lord we must work quickly. Voldemort has many creatures on his side."

"Severus we have been working on this war for years. We have very thing planed. We just need to put them into action. "

Severus nodded. Tom grabbed his cloak and claps it around his shoulders. "Mrs. Granger please, not leave head quarters. Come Severus we must go to Hogwarts." Tom said and they left for Hogwarts.

Tom and Severus quickly walked down the halls to the headmaster's office. Tom stopped Hermione in hall.

"Daughter, come with me."

"Father what's going on?"

"Not here, child."

They continued their walk to the headmaster's office.

"Harry, Minerva headmaster's office now!"

Minerva and Harry up to the group and they walked to the headmaster's office. Minerva knocked on the door.

"Enter."

They walked inside. Minerva turned to Harry and said, "Harry you need to go find Draco. I don't care if he is in class or not. He needs to be here."

Harry nodded and took out an old piece of parchment. "Professor if I use this promise you want take it away, because it is the only thing really of my father I have left."

"Just do it Potter!"

Harry nodded and took at his wand, "I seemly swear that I am up to no good." The map started to form lines in green ink.

Minters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prong

Are proud to announce the

The Marauder's

Map

Harry opened the map and tracked down Draco. "Ah there he is, Charms!"

"Harry of course Draco is in charms, because that the class we are missing." Hermione said.

"Right."

"Go idiot!"

"Right." Harry said and left the office.

Hermione shook her head and sat down.

"Now, I know why you are the brains of the 'Golden Trio'. Severus said with a smirk.

Harry quickly arrived with Draco on his heals.

"Good now that everyone is here let's get started." Albus told them.

"Albus I want the Order of the Phoenix to come to the Shadow's head quarters. I will have a portkey to take there." Tom said and pulled out a book. "Here is the portkey. Call emergency meeting. Hermione, Harry, Draco come with me." Tom told the children and they were gone in swirl of green flames.

Order of the Phoenix HQ

"Thank you for coming at such short notice. Voldemort has set a date of attack. The attack will be at graduation."

"Albus we must go to Shadow Head Quarters." Minerva informed him.

"Then those that are members of that ancient order go ahead. I will explain more here. Then we will be along shortly."

She nodded and the members left the head quarters.

"Molly run up stairs and get Ginny." Albus told her.

"Albus she is only a child."

"Please Molly."

"Every well, I will be right back."

She ran up stairs and quickly returned with her daughter.

Albus pulled a book out of his robe pocket. "Please everyone grab a hold on the portkey."

Ginny, Molly, Tonks and Albus grabbed the portkey. They felt a pull at their navels and they were soon standing in the meeting hall of the League of Shadows.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked.

"You are at the League of Shadows Head Quarters, my dear Miss Weasely." Tom said as he walked into the meeting hall. "I am Tom Riddle the leader of this ancient order."

Ginny quickly stepped back.

"My child, there is no reason to fear me. I did not charm my diary. I was framed by the real Voldemort."

Hermione walked in and stood beside her father's right hand.

"Ginny it's true my father I'd nothing to do with you being charmed in your second year."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione raised her hand and stopped her before she said anything.

"I will explain later, as for now we have more import things to discuss."

"Please follow me." Tom said and took them over to table.

The members took their respectable seats at the table. Tom remained standing with Hermione by his side.

"My Shadows the time has come for us to join with Albus and fight. This is the only way to stop Voldemort from his rein for terror. But first we must bring the last member into this ancient this order." Tom said and stepped away from the table. "Ginny Weasely please come forward."

She rose from her set and walked forward.

"Ginny you where born into this ancient order. You bare the mark of the half moon and star on your left hip. It is time for you to take place at this table." Hermione said.

"Please hold out your right arm." Tom told her.

She did as she was told and Tom took out his wand and branded her with mark of the League of Shadows. Hermione handed her father a hooded gray robe and placed it over her shoulders.

"Please take your rightful seat beside George. "

Ginny gave a slight bow and sat down beside her brother.

"Let this meeting will come to order. Now, Severus has informed you that Voldemort has planned to attack on the day of graduation. First I want to make sure the students inside Hogwarts are safe. They are the most import and I want all the professors to put up more wards around the castle. We have six weeks to get that done."

Albus nodded in agreement.

"Now that is taken care of; Percy any leads to Voldemort might be?"

"I have no had any leads. He has done well of covering and hiding his tracks. Voldemort is trickier then we thought. "

"Has anyone joined his ranks?"

"Ron Weasely has joined with Voldemort." Luicus informed him.

"I knew he would soon join his side."

"Father, he has became changed. I noticed his change the night I became a Shadow. He tried to follow Remus and me one night."

"Tom is there anyway we can still save him for what he has become?" Harry asked.

"I'm he is lost to us. He must understand what damage he caused. My daughter, you have done well, by keeping a close on the young man. Children I can you to continue watching him. He might slip up and we can find out who Voldemort really is."

They nodded.

"Tom have you came up of a plan of attack?" Albus asked.

"I have. We have many creatures on the Shadows side. We have been working on this for many years. We have been working on planning since we heard of the prophecy. We knew this would be greatest war in history." Tom turned to Minerva and said, "It is time for the prophecy to be revealed."

She nodded and left the meeting hall. She quickly returned with a black box and placed it in front of Tom. The members stood up and backed away from the table. Tom took out his wand and the table vanished.

"Everyone please form as circle."

They formed a circle and Tom dropped the orb.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not of…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seven month dies…

The true Dark Lord will reveal his self as the red headed betrayer will join his rightful side…as the League of Shadows will join his side…the true Dark Lord will rise…as the seventh month dies…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…And the true evil will reveal as the side of Light…the daughter of the Dark Lord will join his side…as the seventh month dies…she will have the power of the founders…As the Dragon child will join her side…as they will have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord.

The room was quiet as they let the prophecy sink in. Tom looked at his daughter as the fear flashed across his face. He walked over to Hermione and said,

"Please come with me."

She nodded and followed her father out of the meeting hall.

He led her into the library and ceiled the room.

"Hermione…I" He sighed and took her in his arms. "I can't lose you. I know what you must do, but…"

"Father, I am the Riddle heir and I have your power running in my veins. I know I can do this. I have the power of the founders. I must do what is right. As Dumbledore once said, "You must choose in between what is right and what is easy." I must choose what is right, because if I choose what is easy Voldemort will never die. "

"Oh my darling daughter, you are right. You must do what is expected of you. I just don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me. I'm too stubborn to die and we will win this war."

He smile and kissed his daughter on the forehead. They returned to the meeting hall.

Tom waved his wand and the table was once again in the middle of the room. The two orders made plans of attack.

Graduation Day and the Final Battle

The seven year students sat among their professors and the Headmaster stepped up to the podium.

"Welcome friends and family. Today we honor the students that sit here before you. They have finally achieved their goals here at Hogwarts. Today they will end their childhood and enter into the world of adulthood.

I am very fond of this class. They have done pranks won many quittich matches and even saved lives." He smiled at Harry and Hermione. "Hogwarts want be same. I have the feeling the halls will be quiet, but then again there has never been a quiet year at Hogwarts. Now, when I call your names please come forward." Albus called names out. "Draco Malfoy."

He walked up and received his diploma.

"Hermione Granger."

She did the same.

Ron Weasely."

He walked up to the Headmaster.

"Last but not least, Harry Potter."

He walked up to the stage and got his diploma.

"Well done, my boy." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry walked back and took his seat.

"I present to the graduating class of 2007! Well done!"

The students sent sparks in the air with their wands.

"Please very one head to the Great Hall for a party to celebrate this wonderful day."

They all head to Great Hall and parents and friends hugged their children congratulating them on their achievements.

Hermione felt her necklace heat up and went to find Professor Dumbledore. She found him talking to Minerva.

"Professor it's time. Let's end this for once and for all." She turned to her transfiguration professor. "Minerva, ward the Great Hall. I'll send the calling card. "

She nodded and began to ward the Great Hall and Hermione sent the calling card of the League of Shadows. They met her at the doors. The younger students were safe in their towers.

"Attention, everyone please stay in the Great Hall it for the safety of everyone here. Those who wish to fight please meet me at the entrance of the castle." Albus said and walked out the Great Hall with parents, teachers and students that wished to fight.

They walked outside and the League of Shadows came forward wearing gray robes. Tom waved his wand and Minerva, Severus, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Remus and Ginny were wearing gray hood robes.

"We are the League of Shadows and we are here to help. If you see these people in gray robes do not attack them." Tom informed them.

They nodded.

"Now, let's end this war!"

They went to their posts and they saw Death Eaters in the distance. And war began.

The Shadows and professor took down the Death Eaters giving Harry, Hermione and Draco the chance to get to Voldemort. Harry walked up to the snake like face of Voldemort.

"Voldemort reveal your self!" Harry yelled.

He smiled, "With pleasure." He waved his wand and the man was none other than.

"Barty Crouch!" Draco, Hermione and Harry said in surprise.

"Yes, I had everyone fooled. Even you Potter."

"You will die where you stand!" Hermione yelled.

Voldemort laughed, "You think that you can defeat me!"

"AVADA KEDEVARA!" They yelled at the same time and jets of green light came from their wands. Their wands connected.

"Now, Draco!" Hermione yelled and he took her hand to feed his power through her and she raised her wand. "Avada Kedevra!"

Voldemort let out an ear piercing scream and went up in black smoke. Harry waved his wand and the smoke was gone. Harry turned and faced his friends and smiled.

"It's over. He's dead." Harry said and sent white sparks in the air to signal that the war was over.

The Aurors arrested the remaining Death Eater and sent them to Azkaban prison.

The months pasted and members of the government voted that Tom Riddle would be named Minister of Magic. He place stricter laws for those of muggle families that had magical children. The government bloomed into everything the people wished for. The League of Shadows where also back in charge of the magical world like they once where. Hogwarts flourished into the greatest wizarding school in world. The world was right again.

The End


End file.
